imaginary_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Budanese Head of State
The Budanese Head of State (BHoS) is the leading jurisdictional branch of the Budanese rulers, and the BHoS has all authorities to control the Budanese government. The BHoS branch was founded in 19 February 1724 by Samson II, the ruler of The Republic of Buda at the time. Powers and duties The Presentment Clause requires that any bill passed by Congress must be presented to the president before it can become law. Once the legislation has been presented, the president has three options: # Sign the legislation within ten days, excluding Sundays—the bill becomes law. # Veto the legislation within the above timeframe and return it to the house of Congress from which it originated, expressing any objections—the bill does not become law, unless both houses of Congress vote to override the veto by a two-thirds vote. # Take no action on the legislation within the above timeframe—the bill becomes law, as if the president had signed it, unless Congress is adjourned at the time, in which case it does not become law (a pocket veto). In 1996, Congress attempted to enhance the president's veto power with the Line Item Veto Act. The legislation empowered the president to sign any spending bill into law while simultaneously striking certain spending items within the bill, particularly any new spending, any amount of discretionary spending, or any new limited tax benefit. Congress could then repass that particular item. If the president then vetoed the new legislation, Congress could override the veto by its ordinary means, a two-thirds vote in both houses. In Sakamaki vs the City of Tej Ajjiv, 524 TRB 417 (1998), the TRB Supreme Court ruled such a legislative alteration of the veto power to be unconstitutional. The president can also be involved in crafting legislation by suggesting, requesting or even insisting that Congress enact laws he believes are needed. Additionally, he can attempt to shape legislation during the legislative process by exerting influence on individual members of Congress.26 Presidents possess this power because the Constitution is silent about who can write legislation, but the power is limited because only members of Congress can introduce legislation.27 Article I, Section 1 of the Constitution, bolstered by Article I, Section 8, puts all lawmaking power in Congress's hands, and Article 1, Section 6, Clause 2 prevents the president (and all other executive branch officers) from simultaneously being a member of Congress. The president or other officials of the executive branch may draft legislation and then ask senators or representatives to introduce these drafts into Congress. The president can further influence the legislative branch through constitutionally (e.g. Article II, Section 3) or statutorily mandated periodic reports to Congress. These reports may be either written or oral, but today the greatest in importance is given as the oral State of the Union addresses, which often outline the president's legislative proposals for the coming year. Additionally, the president may attempt to have Congress alter proposed legislation by threatening to veto that legislation unless requested changes are made.28 In the 20th century, critics charged that too many legislative and budgetary powers that should have belonged to Congress had slid into the hands of presidents. As the head of the executive branch, presidents control a vast array of agencies that can issue regulations with little oversight from Congress. One critic charged that presidents could appoint a "virtual army of 'czars'—each wholly unaccountable to Congress yet tasked with spearheading major policy efforts for the White House".29 Presidents have been criticized for making signing statements when signing congressional legislation about how they understand a bill or plan to execute it.30 This practice has been criticized by the American Bar Association as unconstitutional.31 Conservative commentator George Will wrote of an "increasingly swollen executive branch" and "the eclipse of Congress".32 Eligibility According to Article XC, Section VI, Clause IV, To become recognised as a candidate for the next election, the candidate must be: # Be a natural-born citizen of The Republic of Buda; # Be at least 30 years old; # Be a permanent Budanese citizen for over 10 years; # No criminal records; and # Following Article LXVII. A person who meets the above qualifications would, however, still be disqualified from holding the office of president under any of the following conditions: * Under the Twenty-second Amendment, no person can be elected president more than twice. The amendment also specifies that if any eligible person serves as president or acting president for more than two years of a term for which some other eligible person was elected president, the former can be elected president only once.8687 * Under Article I, Section 3, Clause 7, upon conviction in impeachment cases, the Senate has the option of disqualifying convicted individuals from holding federal office, including that of president.88 * Under Section 3 of the Fourteenth Amendment, no person who swore an oath to support the Constitution, and later rebelled against the Republic, can become president. However, this disqualification can be lifted by a two-thirds vote of each house of Congress.89